


Sweet Surrender

by Blue_Night



Series: Wild Fantasies [2]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik, Marco and Nuri are together since this special night now and they have still fun in bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is: you asked for it! This is a little less 'cowardly' than the first part. I'm sure there will be a third part, as well...
> 
> Enjoy reading it and please, give me feedback and let me know if you liked it! :-)

If anybody had told Erik two months ago how much his life would change because of just one single night and an invitation to a party, he would have snorted and laughed in their faces.

But, his life has changed since this special night two months ago, completely and irretrievable. Because, since this party two months ago, he has two wonderful boyfriends and he has learned things about himself he hadn't known before. He has lost his virginity and he has learned a lot about sex, much more than he would have thought that he would ever learn about sex in his entire life.

In his old life, when he has jerked himself off, sheepishly and a little bit ashamed, he has dreamed about making love with a sweet boyfriend. At first, they were face-less nice blonde guys whispering sweet words of love into his ear while making slow and tender love to him. When he met Marco, the face-less nice guys had gotten handsome features – Marco's features. Now, it was Marco making sweet love to him, whispering sweet words of love into his ear. And of course, Marco had never used the 'f-word' in his fantasies.

If anybody had asked him if he liked to be tied to the bed, being blindfolded and 'fucked' – let alone having sex with two other guys at the same time, he would have lost his color or maybe become dark-red all over his face and screamed reproachfully that he would never ever even think of agreeing to anything like this.

And yet he lies here on Marco's king-size bed, the bed where he has had sex with two guys for the very first time two months ago, while their friends and teammates were partying downstairs without having any clue what was going on upstairs in Marco's bedroom. The king-size bed, where he has lost his virginity a couple of days later.

He lies on Marco's bed, tied with ropes to the head of the bed, a dark blindfold wrapped around his eyes and he can't see anything. He lies there, tied and blind and it arouses him more than anything else. He is crazy with lust and need because he is at the complete mercy of his two incredible boyfriends Marco and Nuri and he loves it.  
Submitting to them and giving himself unquestioningly to them arouses him more than any sweet lovemaking could ever arouse him. He is vulnerable and helpless and he has to trust them with his heart, his body and his soul and he really does, because he knows for sure that Marco and Nuri will never hurt him. He has a safe-word, but, he never uses it, never needs to use it, because his two beloved boyfriends, the blonde one and the black-haired one will never ever hurt him.

He also loves to be fucked, properly and thoroughly and he loves it to hear Marco and Nuri whispering dirty words into his ear, telling him what they want to do with him. He loves their dirty talks, loves it when Marco tells him in his hoarse purring bedroom voice that he will fuck him, blow him or suck him. He loves the words Marco uses to name his secret core and he loves that Marco has such a vivid fantasy, always finding new dirty words he can murmur into his ear while he fucks him hard and fast.

Erik lies there, moaning desperately, because Marco is kneeling over his face, fucking his mouth with his rock-hard cock, driving into the warm wetness again and again. “God, Erik, your mouth is so sweet, I love to fuck your mouth, so sweet, so hot, so wet, so fucking hot!” Marco grunts and all Erik can do is surrendering to him and swallow the hard spear that breaches and stretches his mouth, smearing creamy pre-come over his lips and his cheeks. He licks and sucks with hollow cheeks, licking and sucking again and again, drawing more grunts and groans from his blonde boyfriend.

Nuri in the meantime has made himself comfortable between his thighs, with Erik's heels crossed behind his neck, spreading his ass cheeks with his hands and licking his perineum with his skilled and eager tongue. Erik groans around Marco's hard shaft when Nuri's tongue circles his hole, dipping into it, playfully. He is rock-hard himself and he needs to come, he really needs to come, but he knows that he is not allowed to come until Marco and Nuri will give him the permission. Marco has made sure that the younger one won't come before he wants him to come, the cock-ring around his aching member will see to that. He has hesitated at first when he had seen Nuri pulling the ring out and closing it around his proud manhood, but, Erik wants to surrender to his wonderful boyfriends and he trusts them enough to let them play with him the way the black-haired one and the blonde one want to play.

Erik tugs at the ropes, craving to touch his boyfriends, to feel their sweaty skin underneath his trembling fingers, to stroke their chiseled frames, the strong muscles of their perfectly toned bodies. But, Marco and Nuri have other plans tonight. Nuri's pleased chuckle tickles his puckered entrance, wet with the saliva Nuri has left there and he licks his hole until Erik sees stars underneath the blindfold.

“Ah, you love it when I lick your ass, right?” he inquires, teasing him with short cat-like licks. “Yes, God yes, Nuri, please, keep going!” Erik begs in a high-pitched voice and Nuri chuckles again, rubbing with his thumb over Erik's sensitive hole. “You should see yourself, Erik, you should see what I see. Your hole is quite perfect, so sweet and rosy, it literally begs to be fucked!” Nuri purrs in his own bedroom voice, deeper than Marco's, sounding like the low and content roar of a big black cat.

“Yes, oh yes, I wanna be fucked, please, fuck me Nuri!” Erik whimpers around Marco's twitching dick, knowing exactly what he has to do. He has promised to submit to these two young men and he does it happily and without hesitation, because if he does, they will see to his needs like no one else ever could.

“Oh you will be fucked, don't worry about that,” Nuri growls, pushing his finger deep inside him, following his digit with his tongue. The sudden intrusion of both, finger and tongue makes Erik shiver and cry out, almost biting Marco who has picked up the pace, close to his orgasm. He entangles his fingers with Erik's tied ones moving up and down on his face, sheathing his leaking cock deep into Erik's willing mouth with every thrust. Erik has learned how to relax his throat and avoid the gag-reflex, and he takes gladly whatever Marco gives him, licking up the drops of Marco's arousal eagerly.

He can't see the blonde, but, he knows that Marco has thrown his head back now and closed his eyes, his face suffused with his lust and pleasure. Nuri pumps his finger in and out of him together with his tongue and Erik is almost grateful for the cock-ring, because otherwise he would shoot his load all over his abdomen right now. He is hard, so damn hard that it hurts and his need is driving him crazy, but, he knows that he will come much better later if he endures this sweet torture without objections.

“Your mouth, Erik, God, your sweet hot mouth, so good, so fucking good, fuck, I'm coming!” Marco groans and Erik lifts his head from the pillow to take him deeper, eager to catch every salty drop of Marco's overwhelming pleasure. He almost chokes as Marco's pulsing gun shoots its load again and again, hot and fast jets of creamy white rushing down his throat, feeding him and Erik sucks and swallows, his jaw sore and numb, but, damn it, it's so worth it.  
Marco's movements falter and he presses Erik's fingers so tight while he comes, shuddering through his throes of pleasure, that Erik can't suppress a painful groan, but, he doesn't really complain, because he is far too proud that it's him making Marco shudder and groan with pleasure that it's him making Marco come hard like that.

Nuri is working him open, he has added a second and a third finger without Erik noticing it, too distracted by Marco's ecstasy shooting down his throat and his grunts and moans of pleasure. Nuri's tongue is astonishing deep inside him and the clever fingers brush over his sweet spot with every move and now, it's Erik's turn to grunt and moan after swallowing the last drops of Marco's semen.

He licks the softening cock clean and then, Marco almost crushes his face as he falls down on the mattress next to him, panting heavily. Erik's cock twitches helplessly with the need to come, but, the cock-ring won't let him come and Erik wriggles and gasps, tugging at the ropes, crazy with lust and wanting.

Nuri finally takes pity on him, pulling his fingers out and preparing himself for taking him, his tongue still inside the brunette, and Erik shivers with the electric jolts of pleasure the agile tongue sends through every cell of his body. “Nuri, please, I need to be fucked, I need to be filled with your hard cock!” he pleads, almost sobbing with need.

“Oh, I will fuck you, right now, my sweet Erik. I will fuck you hard and properly, just like you deserve it!” Nuri promises him in his bedroom voice, placing a kiss on his pulsing hole when he pulls his tongue out.

Marco seems to have recovered from his forceful orgasm because he kisses Erik, his tongue slipping into his sore mouth, soothing it with tender strokes. Erik closes his eyes under the blindfold and focus on the loving kiss while Nuri enters him, claiming him like Marco has claimed his mouth before. He inches his way in, carefully not to hurt the younger one, but also firmly and Erik welcomes him, pushing his hips up, loving the feeling of being filled and stretched. He digs his heels into Nuri's shoulder-blades and Nuri takes advantage of his invitation, instantly, pounding into Erik with fast thrusts, his balls smacking against Erik's exposed ass cheeks with every push and every shove. Erik whimpers into the kiss because Nuri is hitting his sweet spot every single damn time and Erik really needs to come.

“Nuri, I need to come, please, let me come, take this damn ring off!” he cries out when Marco pulls away from his abused lips. He can't hold back his desperate sob and Marco kisses him again. “Hush, baby, you will come, just wait a little bit longer, please. I want to be inside you when you come,” he whispers at his ear, kissing his cheek. “I wanna fuck you, too and I want you to come when I'm buried deep inside you, feeling your walls milking me.”

Erik hurries to nod, because he wants that, too. He loves Nuri and he loves to be taken by him, but, Marco was his first love and it is always special with him. He wants, no, he needs to surrender, to submit to him and give himself to the blonde unquestioningly.

Nuri has grabbed his hips and pounds into him in a punishing rhythm, the generous amount of lube he has used to line the rubber up making obscene noises Erik hears much sharper because of the blindfold and it arouses him even more.  
The hot jolts of pleasure are unbearable now, but, right before he thinks that he will black out from the pain of his unfulfilled desire, Nuri goes rigid and shouts out his lust, filling the condom with his release. Erik feels the pulsing and the twitching of his hard cock releasing itself several times and for one moment, he regrets that he can't feel his seed inside him, but, they are not at this point yet. Maybe, there will come a time when this will be possible, as well.

Marco pants into his ear and Erik hears the rhythmically sounds of his hand working on his dick to make himself harden again and judging by the breathless moans tickling his earlobe, Marco was more than successful with it.

When Nuri is done, sated and limp, he pulls out, gently removing Erik's legs from his shoulders and the mattress shifts when the black-haired man changes his place with Marco. “Marco, please, fuck me, take me, I need you inside me. I need to come!” he begs again and Marco's hand on his sweaty and sticky belly assures him that he will get what he needs pretty soon.

Nuri lies down beside him, removing the blindfold from his eyes and Erik is grateful for the dimmed light, because his eyes hurt from the sudden input. He blinks and when he can see things clearly again, Marco is kneeling between his trembling thighs, rolling a condom over his glistening hard cock. The wonderful and perfect cock that will fill him now, fill him, claim him and make him feel whole in a way Erik only feels when Marco is sheathed deep inside him, taking him and marking him as his.

He can't take his eyes off Marco's handsome face and he spreads his legs wider and raises his hips, crazy with the need to feel Marco entering him. Marco holds his hips, stilling Erik's attempts to move and then, he pushes into him, his blue eyes locked with Erik's hazel-green ones, slowly, torturing slowly.

When the blonde is buried to the hilt in Erik's needy core, stretching his wet hole, he jerks his head in Nuri's direction and Nuri obeys and takes the cock-ring off. Erik cries out in both, relief and pain, because the sudden loss of the hard ring around his steel-hard spear stimulates his over-sensitive member almost too much.

“You're so hot, baby, so beautiful and hot!” Marco says, his voice as raw and hoarse that Erik hardly recognizes it. “I will fuck you now. I will fuck you into the mattress and I want to hear you scream for me! I wanna hear you scream and I wanna see you shiver and quiver for me, understood?” he demands huskily and all Erik can do is surrender again and nod his head, vigorously.

“Yes, I want you to fuck me and I will scream and shiver for you!” he promises and Marco growls contentedly and sets up a steady pace, pistoning in and and out, his eyes never leaving Erik's face. Erik looks back, unable to hold back the sounds of pleasure every thrust pulled from him, his arousal letting him see stars before his eyes. Marco changes his angle, making sure that he brushes over the brunette's prostate every time he pushes into him hard and fast and Erik does his best to move with him, searching for release from the sweet torture.

“Jerk him off!” Marco orders Nuri and Nuri obeys with a satisfied purr, wrapping his fingers around Erik's aching cock, glistening with pre-come, wet and so hard and Erik cries out, halfway out of his mind with lust and ardor.

He can feel the raven-haired man watching him and he smiles, wondering briefly that he is still able to smile, the special smile he has reserved for Nuri to show him that he cares for him as much as he cares for Marco, only in a different way. Nuri rewards him with a passionate kiss, stroking his slippery manhood with firm and fast movements, just like Erik needs it right now. He moans and gasps, the pleasure of his so long denied orgasm building in his groin and Marco speeds up, panting and gasping, too.

“Yes, baby, just like that, take my hard dick, take him and ride him properly! I wanna see you coming and I wanna feel your walls milking me! You should see yourself, Erik. You're so fucking hot like this with my big fat cock buried deep inside you! You're so damn hot and adorable. I love to fuck you!” the blonde grinds out and Erik shivers listening to these words, the words he can't get enough of. They aren't the sweet loving words he once has dreamed off, but, they are the words he longs and craves to hear, the words telling him how much Marco desires him.

“You will come for me, Erik, now! You will scream for me and show me how much you love it to be fucked by me!” Marco orders breathlessly and Erik obeys again, arching his back and screaming out his painful intense pleasure and satisfaction as his climax rips through his body, spreading out in every cell and washing in hot and strong waves over him. The double stimulation of Nuri's hand jerking him off, stroking him through his orgasm mercilessly and Marco hitting his prostate again and again boosts his ecstasy in a way he has never experienced before and he shoots his hot seed all over the skilled fingers, his abdomen and his chest, screaming and sobbing, his core clenching around Marco's rock-hard weapon impaling him in time to the jets of milky-white stripes coating his body and Nuri's hand.

“Yes, Erik, just like that, give it all to me!” Marco encourages him to let go, his eyes watching him hungrily like a predator watching its prey, fucking him hard and fast, literally pounding him into the mattress. Erik thinks that he will faint the very next second and he goes limp when his breathtaking and earth-shaking ecstasy finally fades to the warm and soft waves of the afterglow that always follows orgasms like this special one. His body is a mess, creamy semen intermingling with sweat and lube, but, he doesn't care, watching Marco coming undone as he reaches his own point of no return, stumbling over the edge and falling into sweet oblivion.

Erik drinks in the sight of his wonderful blonde boyfriend savoring his pleasure to the fullest, shuddering through his release, moaning and grunting, his eyes still looking at Erik, sharing the sensation of his incredible satisfaction with the younger one. Erik wishes again that he could feel Marco filling him with his semen, marking him and claiming him, because he belongs to both, Nuri and Marco, and he wants to be claimed and marked by them. No one else is allowed to touch him, no one else is allowed to talk to him like this and Erik knows for sure that he will never belong to anybody else like he belongs to his two wonderful boyfriends, the black-haired, Nuri and the blonde, Marco.

When Marco shivers one last time, pulling gently, but also hesitantly out of him and dropping down beside him, Nuri lets go off his spent and sated cock wiping him clean with a cloth he has taken from the bedside table. Erik pulls his two mates close and Marco lays his head on Erik's right shoulder while Nuri does the same on his left side. Erik wraps his arms around both of them and he snickers when Marco and Nuri kiss him on his cheeks in perfect unison, knowing that he has been right.

Their relationship might be uncommon, because the society isn't used to three young men being together, sharing everything, but for him, it works perfectly. Erik is happy with his two mates and he loves both of them, each one in his own special way and he knows that Nuri and Marco feel the same way about him.

In this special night two months ago, Erik realized that sleeping with two guys and submitting to them unquestioningly has always been his secret and hidden dream and fantasy and that life is far too short and precious to not live your dreams and fantasies if you have the opportunity to do it.

Being your true self and live the life you actually want to live will always be worth the effort and the cost, no matter what others might think, Erik knows that for sure.


End file.
